Love You To Death
by little Dark Wolf 99
Summary: si food monster jenius menang lomba. si caramel harus memberikan hadiahnya. hadiah yang menghancurkan semuanya. hubungan gelap ChangKyu dimulai! ChangKyu, GS
Bruk

Pemuda jangkung itu terus menghimpit gadis pucat yang berada dalam kungkunganya. "kau sudah berjanji Nun" geramnya pelan di sela leher gadis itu.

"enghh Chwang~" desah gadis itu pelan saat pemuda bernama ChangMin itu mulai menggigiti bahunya. "aku tidak berjanji apapun ohh~" desahnya sambil mendorong – dorong dada bidang ChangMin.

ChangMin sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari bahu KyuHyun. "kau berjanji menginjinkanku menyentuhmu jika aku menang olimpiade" bisik ChangMin sambil mengulum telinga KyuHyun.

KyuHyun memejamkan matanya erat. Ia mencoba menepis tangan ChangMin yang sudah merayap kemana – mana. "Chwaang~" desah KyuHyun pelan saat ChangMin meremas dadanya kuat.

ChangMin menyeringai menyadari KyuHyun mulai lemas. "lemas nun?" tanya ChangMin diangguki KyuHyun. ChangMin kembali meremas dada KyuHyun pelan. "dadamu kurang besar nun, biar ku bantu membesarkannya" ujar ChangMin sambil meremas kedua dada KyuHyun.

"Chwang jebal ini sudah C" desah KyuHyun sambil menggigit bibir pinknya.

ChangMin tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi KyuHyun. "benarkah? Lihat tanganku masih sanggup meremasnya, berati ini bukan C" ChangMin masih asik meremas dada KyuHyun. ChangMin melepaskan baju KyuHyun, meninggalkan bra hitam berenda untuk membalut dada sintalnya.

ChangMin menatap kagum dada KyuHyun. "kau tau nun, meski tidak terlalu besar Chwang suka bentuknya, pas untuk diremas" ChangMin meremas dada KyuHyun keras membuat gadis pucat itu memekik nikmat.

ChangMin menanggalkan semua yang melekat dalam tubuh KyuHyun lalu meraup nipple kecoklatan KyuHyun rakus sementara jarinya bergerak mengusap V Kyuhyun. "nghh jangan CHwaaanghh~" KyuHyun berusaha menyingkirkan tangan ChangMin namun gagal.

KyuHyun hanya mampu menyandarkan punggunya pada dinding dibelakangnya. Semua pekerjaan ChangMin benar – benar membuat tubuhnya lemas padahal ia tau kalau semua ini tak akan selesai dengan cepat melihat junior besar ChangMin sudah menggembung dari balik celana yang ia kenakan.

"akh!" KyuHyun menjerit tertahan saat satu jari ChangMin memasuki liang surganya. "s- sakit" KyuHyun mencoba menahan isakan dari bibirnya.

"astaga kau sempit sekali nun, ini baru satu jariku" ChangMin kembali menambahkan jarinya membuat gadis itu memekik sakit. "ermh nun, pasti enak sekali kalau junior besar ku masuk kedalam sana dan menggenjot brutal g—spotmu sampai kau squirt" bisik ChangMin sambil mengulum telinga KyuHyun.

KyuHyun tak mampu menjawab dirty talk ChangMin, ia hanya mampu merema kuat bahu ChangMin hingga kaos yang ia gunakan kusut. "nuna lubangmu sudah becek sekali" CHangMin mengeluarkan jari – jarinya, memperlihatkan pada KyuHyun betapa kentalnya lendirnya. "aku boleh masuk ya?" ChangMin membuka celananya membuat junior besar itu langsung mengacung tinggi.

KyuHyun meneguk ludahnya melihat junior tegang ChangMin. "itu masuk?" tanya KyuHyun polos.

ChangMin terkekeh. Ia mengusap juniornya pelan. "tentu saja nun, kupasktikan kau kecanduan kalau dia sudah masuk" kekeh ChangMin.

"Yak kenapa diusap begitu sih!? Memang itu puppy!?" kesal KyuHyun.

ChangMin tertawa keras. Ia kembali menghimpit KyuHyun lalu mengggesekan kedua kelamin mereka. "dia puppy kesayangan Chwang yang bisa membuatmu menjerit dan mendesahkan nama Chwang, bahkan membuat mini Chwang" ChangMin sengaja menyelipkan kepala juniornya ke lubang KyuHyun lalu menariknya kembali, sengaja menggoda KyuHyun.

KyuHyun mendongak sambil memejamkan matanya erat "bicara apa kau ini" KyuHyun mendesah pelan saat junior ChangMin masuk sedikit lebih dalam.

ChangMin menyeringai melihat reaksi KyuHyun. Ia semakin melesakan juniornya ke dalam V KyuHyun membuat remasan di bahunya menguat. Keduanya mendesah lega saat keduanya benar – benar bersatu. "aku gerakan ya nun" ujar ChangMin meminta persetujuan.

KyuHyun hanya mengangguk pelan. "pelan – pelan" lirih KyuHyun lemas.

ChangMin menyeringai. Ia langsung menghujamkan juniornya tepat di g- spot KyuHyun membuat gadis itu menjerit nikmat. "mana enak kalau pelan nun" ChangMin makin brutal menggenjot KyuHyun.

KyuHyun tak bisa melakukan apapun selain bersandar pada dinding dan memeluk leher ChangMin erat. "nghh Chwang disitu terus ahh!" KyuHyun terus menjerit keenakan.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka terus bergulat dengan posisi itu. Bukanya lelah ChangMin makin brutal menggenjot KyuHyun tanpa peduli KyuHyun sudah sangat kelelahan. "Chwaang" KyuHYun mengarahkan bibir ChangMin kedadanya, ChangMin langsung meraup nipple KyuHyun dan menghisapnya keras.

"Chang aku tidak tahan lagi!" jerit KyuHyun menjambak rambut ChangMin cukup keras. "CHWAANGH!" KyuHyun menjerit nikmat saat ia sampai.

ChangMin menggeram rendah. Ia mempercepat sodokannya hingga terdengar bunyi tamparan. "nunahh" CHangMin mengeluarkan juniornya. Dengan matanya ia menyuruh KyuHyun untuk berjongkok. Meski bingung KyuHyun tetap melakukannya. KyuHyun hanya terpaku melihat ChangMin mengocok juniornya tepat dihadapannya. KyuHyun menatap takjub juniorChangMin beredut sebelum memuntahkan isinya di wajahnya.

"aahhh" desah KyuHyun berusaha menyingkirkan sperma ChangMin dari matanya.

ChangMin terkekeh. "maaf nun" ChangMin menggendong KyuHyun menuju ranjangnya.

"aiih lengket semua" KyuHyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "kalau masuk pasti langsung jadi" gumam KyuHyun pelan.

"masuk apa nun?" tanya ChangMin tersenyum polos.

"masuk Rahim. Puas?" jawab KyuHyun ketus. KyuHyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang ChangMin. "lelaahhhh~" desah KyuHyun panjang sambil mengusap selangkangannya pelan.

ChangMin hanya mengamati KyuHyun. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat tubuh KyuHyun penuh tandanya. "ternyata kau lemah juga ya nuna" ujar ChangMin membanting tubuhnya di ranjang.

KyuHyun menatap ChangMin bingung. "maksudmu?" tanya KyuHyun.

"ya kau lemah" jawab ChangMin menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal. Ia memiringkan kepalanya lalu menatap manik caramel KyuHyu. "masa cuman satu ronde lelah, kau juga tidak sebinal kelihatannya" lanjut ChangMin membuat KyuHyun berasab. "kupikir kau akan blow job, yah atau stidaknya merespon dirty talkku. Ahh lebih baik lagi kalau kau mau menunggangi—"

"YAK!" KyuHyun menjerit tak terima. Ia langsung menduduki perut ChangMin membuat adik kelasnya itu sedikit menyerit. "aku tidak lemah tau!" ujar KyuHyun tak terima.

ChangMin menyeringai, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "buktikan" ujarnya menantang.

KyuHyun sedikit menggeram. Ia menoleh, menatap junior ChangMin yang masih tertidur pulas. KyuHyun menggigit bibirnya ragu. 'harus kubangunkan?' batin KyuHyun ragu. KyuHyun beralih duduk di antara kedua paha ChangMin.

ChangMin menyeringai melihat ekspresi ragu KyuHyun. "cepat nun, apa kau tidak pernah melakukannya dengan pacarmu itu?" kekeh ChangMin.

KyuHyun menatap ChangMin tajam. Ia tak suka jika pacarnya di bawa dalam hubungan gelap ini. KyuHyun mengendus bola kembar ChangMin, menghirup dalam – dalam bau khas milik Shim ChangMin. KyuHyun menatap sayu junior ChangMin, bau ChangMin benar – benar memabukannya. "kulum nun" bagai dihipnotis KyuHyun langsung mengulum kepala junior ChangMin sambil meremat pelan pangkalnya.

ChangMin meremas surai KyuHyun saat KyuHyun mulai menghisap juniornya keras lalu memompanya. "unghh nuna cukup, masukan—yak kenapa dilepas!?" pekik ChangMin kesal.

KyuHyun terkekeh. Ia menjilat buliran precum ChangMin lalu memainkan telunjuknya di sepanjang batang panas ChangMin. "dimasukan kemana?" tanya KyuHyun meremas kuat bola CHangMin.

"ergh! Tentu saja masukan lubangmu" geram ChangMin.

KyuHyun terkekeh. Ia memposisikan junior ChangMin tepat di bawah lubangnya. "begini?" tanya KyuHyun hanya memasukan ujung junior ChangMin.

ChangMin menggeram rendah. Ia langsung menghujamkan juniornya lebih dalam membuat KyuHyun memekik. "tunggangi juniorku nun" desis ChangMin penuh ugresi.

KyuHyun menggeram kesal. Ia langsung meunggangi ChangMin brutal. KyuHyun meremas kedua dadanya sendiri membuat ChangMin tergiur. ChangMin langsung meraup dada KyuHyun dan meremasnya kuat.

Keduanya terus berlomba – lomba mencapai kepuasaan mereka hingga desahan lega mereka terdengar. "yak Chwang kenapa kau mengeluarkannya di dalam!?" pekik KyuHyun menyadari apa yang mengalir dalam dirinya.

ChangMin hanya terkekeh. Ia membenamkan wajah KyuHyun di dadanya. "kalau jadi bebi juga tidak apa – apa kan?" kekeh ChangMin.

"kau tidak apa – apa aku yang apa – apa!" pekik KyuHyun kesal. "aku tidak mau jadi single parent, aku lebih tak mau lagi orang – orang menganggap anakku sebagai aib dan menyingkirkannya—Akh! Yak ini serius lima ronde!?" jerit KyuHyun saat ChangMin mulai menggerekan pinggulnya lagi.

CHangMin kembali menghisap leher KyuHyun dan meremas dadanya. "nikmati saja nun" bisik ChangMin sambil menggenjot KyuHyun cepat.

Seluruh badan KyuHyun tersentak – sentak karena genjotan ChangMin. "kau engghh memang bocahh ahh brengsek!" jerit ChangMin di sela desahannya.

*skip*

Sudah sebulan lebih ChangKyu menjalin hubungan gelap di balik hubungan mereka dengan pacar masing – masing. Di luar kamar mereka akan bersikap seperti selayaknya kakak adik, tapi jika sudah di dalam kamar mereka akan bergumul panas melebihi sepasang kekasih.

KyuHyun menghela nafas pelan saat memandang fotonya dan SIWon. Ada rasa bersalah karena menghianati SiWon. Bahkan ia sudah menyerahkan tubuhnya dan separuh hatinya untuk ChangMin. "bahkan aku sendiri tau aku ini hanya pelampiasannya" gumam KyuHyun pelan. Ia tersenyum tips saat semua memorinya bersama ChangMin terputar. Ia hanya menjadi pelampiasan emosi ChangMIn. Tidak lebih.

Clek

Bruk

KyuHyun hanya terdiam merasakan beban berat dipunggungnya. Diusapnya lembut sepasang lengan yang melingkar di bahunya. "bertengkar lagi?" tanya KyuHyun, ia dapat merasakan anggukan di bahunya membuatnya menghela nafas pelan.

"nuna" ChangMin hanya menggumam pelan. "apa itu cinta?" tanya ChangMin sambil memandang wajah KyuHyun dari samping.

KyuHyun menatap ChangMin bingung. "kenapa tiba – tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya KyuHyun.

"sebenarnya apa itu cinta nun? Dua orang bodoh yang tertutupi nafsu? Atau dua orang yang tersakiti karena terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan?" tanya ChangMin pelan.

KyuHyun tak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih diam dan menunggu ChangMin selesai berbicara. "nun jawab aku apa itu cinta?" ChangMin menatap KyuHyun lekat – lekat.

KyuHyun menghela nafas. "aku juga sedang mencari tau Chwang" jawab KyuHyun tersenyum tipis.

ChangMin menjambak rambutnya keras. "aku benar- benar tidak mengerti, siapa yang menguasai hatiku sekarang!?" teriaknya frustasi.

KyuHyun terdiam melihat ChangMin. Tangannya terulur menarik tengkuk ChangMin. KyuHyun mencium bibir ChangMin lembut. Ia melumat dan mengulum bibir ChangMin sepihak hingga ChangMin ikut hanyut dalam ciumannya. KyuHyun melepaskan ciumannya perlahan, ditatapnya manik obsidian CHangMin. "kau merokok?" tanya KyuHyun mengusap bibir ChangMin. "tak bisakah kau menciumku saja dari pada merokok?' tanya KyuHyun pelan.

ChangMin tersenyum tipis. "kau memang pengertian nun" CHangMin merebahkan kepalanya di paha KyuHyun. KyuHyun mengusap sayang rambut ChangMin. "aku tidak tau nun, aku bingung harus mencintai siapa" dengus ChangMin.

"bukannya kau punya Jae eoni?" tanya KyuHyun memainkan poni CHangMin.

"aku bingung" ChangMin menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya. "Jessica sudah membekukan hatiku. Vict mengubah hidupku, Jae memilikiku, tapi nuna selalu ada untukku" ujar CHangMin sambil memandang wajah KyuHyun.

KyuHyun mengalihkan pandangannya. "lalu?" tanya KyuHyun.

"aku tidak tau siapa yang harus ku pilih" jawab ChangMin. "aku tidak tau harus berpikir dengan logika atau dengan hati!" seru ChangMin menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

KyuHyun menahan tangan ChangMin. Digenggamnya lembut jemari Changmin lembut. "berpikirlah dengan keduanya" ujar KyuHyun mengecup punggung tangan. ChangMin buru – buru menarik tangannya, ia takut KyuHyun melihat luka di tangannya.

"aku tau kau terluka Chwang" KyuHyun tersenyum lemah. Ia tak pernah menyukai sifat ChangMin yang satu ini, melukai dirinya sendiri tiap ada masalah. "tapi berpikirlah dengan keduanya. Dengan otak" KyuHyun mengusap dahi ChangMin lalu turun ke dadanya. "dan hatimu" ujarnya tersenyum lembut.

ChangMin terdiam. "tapi otak dan hatiku tidak singkron" lirih ChangMin.

KyuHyun tersenyum. "carilah apa yang kau butuhkan. Tapi saat kau menemukannya kau harus melihat kenyataanya" KyuHyun mengecup dahi ChangMin lama. "nuna menyayangimu Chwang. Jangan takut untuk melangkah" ujarnya dengan senyuman lembut.

ChangMin tersenyum. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, ditatapnya caramel itu lembut. "terimakasih selalu bersamaku selama ini" ChangMin menarik tengkuk KyuHyun, mencium dan melumatnya lembut tanpa nafsu. KyuHyun hanya tersenyum lembut mendapat perlakuan lembut ChangMin. ChangMin melepaskan ciumannya perlahan, diusapnya bibir KyuHyun pelan. "mau jalan – jalan?" tawar ChangMin.

KyuHyun berpikir sejenak. "kemana?" tanya KyuHyun.

ChangMin terkekeh. "bagaimana kalau makan malam di mall?" tanya ChangMin KyuHyun mengangguk. "ganti bajumu nun" ujar ChangMin seraya melepas bajunya.

KyuHyun mengerjabkan matanya meihat dada bidang ChangMin. "Yak ganti celanamu di kamar mandi!" pekik KyuHyun saat ChangMin hendak melepas celana sekolahnya.

ChangMin menatap KyuHyun bingung. "kau kan sudah sering melihat lebih dari ini" jawab ChangMin polos.

KyuHyun buru – buru memalingkan mukanya malu. Ia langsung menyambar celana jeans dan sebuah kemeja miliknya. Baru saja ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya death glare changMin langsung menghentikannya. "apa?" tanya KyuHyun bingung.

"tak bisakah kau lebih feminism?" tanya ChangMin heran. Ia beranjak menuju lemari KyuHyun dan memilih – milih baju KyuHyun.

"yak Chwang kau membuatnya berantakan!" seru KyuHyun kesal.

ChangMin melempar sebuah dress selutut berwarna kuning gading dengan pita hitam di pinggangnya. "pakai itu nun" ujar ChangMin cuek sambil melepas celannya dan menggantinya dengan celana jeans.

KyuHyun memalingkan mukanya malu melihat changMin hanya mengenakan boxer. ChangMin terkekeh melihat arah lirikan KyuHyun. "cepat ganti pakaianmu jika kau ingin ke mall nun, ah atau telanjang dan berakhir di kamar?" tanya ChangMin menggoda.

"shit!" KyuHyun buru – buru berlari keluar.

ChangMin tertawa terpingkal – pingkal. "astaga nuna tidak baik seorang gadis mengumpat!" serunya dihiraukan KyuHyun. ChangMin duduk di ranjang KyuHyun, dilihatnya kamar KyuHyun dengan senyuman tipis. "benar – benar rapi" gumamnya pelan sebelum obsidianya terpaku pada foto WonKyu di sudut meja belajar KyuHyun.

ChangMin buru – buru memalingkan pandanganya. Ada rasa terbakar dalam hatinya. Ia benar – benar tak menyukai keberadaan foto tersebut. ChangMin menghela nafas pelan. Di tatapnya langit – langit kamar KyuHyun. 'sebenarnya hubungan apa yang kujalani dengan Kyu nuna?' batinnya gusar.

Clek

ChangMin langsung menatap kearah pintu. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat betapa manisnya KyuHyun. "pakailah make up" ujar ChangMin tiba – tiba.

"APA!?" kaget KyuHyun. Oh astaga ini bukan gayanya sekali memakai dress dan make up saat jalan – jalan. CHangMin tak menjawab, hanya lirikan tajam yang membuat KyuHyun akhirnya menyerah dan merias wajahnya.

ChangMin terkekeh. Ia berjalan mendekati KyuHyun dan memeluk bahunya dari belakang. "cantiknya" ia mengecup pipi KyuHyun cepat.

KyuHyun mendecak pelan. "puas Mr. Shim?" tanya KyuHyun ketus.

ChangMin terkekeh pelan. Ia menarik KyuHyun lalu membawanya ke parkiran. ChangMin terus memeluk pinggang KyuHyun sesekali meremas butt kenyal KyuHyun. KyuHyun melirik CHangMin sebal, ia terus berusaha menjauhkan tubuh ChangMin darinya. ChangMin mengecup pipi KyuHyun lalu membukakan pintu mobilnya. "ayo masuk nona cantik" goda ChangMin.

KyuHyun memukul lengan ChangMin pelan. "Aku bukan putri tau" dengus KyuHyun seraya masuk ke dalam mobil.

ChangMin tersenyum sekilas. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan masangkan seatbelt KyuHyun. "pakai yang benar nona" ujarnya sambil mengusap paha dalam KyuHyun.

KyuHyun diam saya merasakan elusan ChangMin. "jadi ini alasanmu menyuruhku memakai dress?" tanya KyuHyun hanya dibalas cengiran ChangMin.

*skip at Mall*

KyuHyun hanya bisa pasrah berada dalam rengkuhan ChangMin. ChangMin tak mau melepaskan pinggangnya kemanapun mereka berada. Banyak pegawai toko yang terkekeh melihat kemesraan mereka dan itu selalu sukses membuat pipi KyuHyun memerah.

ChangKyu memasuki sebuah toko pakaian, KyuHyun langsung mengarahkan kakinya ke deretan sweater. KyuHyun menatap ChangMin bingung, ChangMin tiba – tiba saja melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi entah kemana. KyuHyun mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, paling – paling hanya toilet pikir KyuHyun. KyuHyun terus saja memilih sweater sampai ChangMin tiba – tiba muncul dengan sebuah paper bag ditanganya. KyuHyun memilih tak bertanya tentang apa isi paper bag itu. 'paling untuk Jae eoni' pikirnya dalam diam.

"belum ketemu nun?' tanya ChangMin melihat KyuHYun hanya melihat – lihat sweater – sweater itu.

"bagaimana kalau ini?" tanya KyuHyun menempelkan sebuah sweater berwarna biru tua ke badannya.

ChangMin menggeleng. "terlalu tua, kulitmu semakin terlihat semakin pucat" jawab ChangMin.

KyuHyun mempout bibirnya kesal. "terus apa yang cocok" gumamnya pelan.

"telanjang" jawab ChangMin membuat KyuHyun langsung menginjak kaki ChangMin dengan high heelsnya. "aduh nuna sakit" adu ChangMin sambil mengusap – usap kakinya.

"rasakan itu bocah brengsek" dengus KyuHyun.

CHangMin kembali memeluk pinggang KyuHyun. "kan sudah kubilang tidak baik seorang gadis cantik mengumpati calon suaminya" ujar ChangMin melirih di akhir kalimat.

"kau bilang apa Chwang?' tanya KyuHyun melihat ChangMin bingung.

"coba saja yang pink" ujar ChangMin mengalihkan pembicaraan. KyuHyun menyerit, tapi ia tetap mencobanya. "nah itu lebih manis" ujar CHangMin tersenyum lebar.

KyuHyun tertegun melihat senyum ChangMin. 'berapa lama aku tidak melihat senyum itu?' pikir KyuHyun. "aku ambil ini saja" KyuHyun melangkah ke kasir diikuti ChangMin dibelakangnya. Baru saja KyuHyun hendak membayar ChangMin sudah mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya. "Chwaang~" lirih KyuHyun kesal.

"biar aku yang bayar sayang" ChangMin terkekeh melihat KyuHyun buru – buru memalingkan wajahnya saat pegawai toko itu terkekeh. "tidak ingin mencari yang lain?" tanya ChangMin.

"aku ingin mencari high heels sih. Tapi sepertinya kakimu sudah tidak kuat" seringai KyuHyun melihat CHangMin nampak lelah ia seret ke sana ke mari.

ChangMin hanya mampu menunjukan cengirannya. Ia menyeret KyuHyun masuk ke toko sepatu. "pilihlah, aku tunggu disini" ujar ChangMin seraya duduk di salah satu bangku.

KyuHyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Caramelnya terus menyususri deretan sepatu di depannya. Maniknya tertumbuk pada sebuah high heels berwarna cream pucat pada rak paling tinggi. 'pasti cocok jika kupakai dengan sweater tadi' pikir KyuHyun seraya berjinjit, mencoba mengambil heels itu namun tak sampai.

"ungh kenapa tinggi sekali" gerutunya terus berusaha menggapai heels itu namun seseorang mengambilnya. "HEI—! ChangMin?" heran KyuHyun menyadari ChangMinlah yang mengambil heels itu.

"dasar pendek" ChangMin menyerahkan heels itu pada KyuHyun. "aku lapar nun" ujar CHangMin.

KyuHyun mengangguk paham, itu adalah kode ChangMin untuk mengakhiri perburuannya. KyuHyun segera mencoba heelsnya dan sangat pas di kakinya. "ayo bayar lalu makan" ujar KyuHyun tersenyum manis.

*skip*

KyuHyun mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi restaurant. "aku mau sirloin" ujar KyuHyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnnya.

ChangMin menyerit bingung. "tidak mau mencoba yang lain?" tawar ChangMin. Ia bingung tiap mengajak KyuHyun makan selalu saja steak yang dicarinya.

"tidak" jawab KyuHyun acuh. CHangMin menggeram pelan. Ia tau siapa yang tengah membuat KyuHyun tersipu seperti itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan pacarnya Choi SiWon. KyuHyun menutup ponselnya lalu menatap ChangMin. "kenapa belum pesan?" tanya KyuHyun berbuah gerutuan ChangMin.

ChangMin segera memesankan makan malam mereka. Ia kembali duduk ke mejanya, ia menatap KyuHyun bingung. "ada apa dengan bunganya nun?" tanya ChangMin heran melihat KyuHyun hanya mengamati bunga di vas sambil tersenyum tipis.

"bunganya cantik" gumam KyuHyun mengamati. "sayang palsu" gumam KyuHyun menyentuh bunga imitasi itu. "mengapa mereka tidak menggantinya dengan scabiosa saja jika gloxinia ini palsu" gumam KyuHyun sendu.

ChangMin menatap KyuHyun bingung. "nuna, ada apa?" tanya ChangMin pelan.

KyuHyun menggeleng. Ia masih saja menatap bunga itu. "hanya lelah dengan kepalsuan" gumam KyuHyun pelan.

ChangMin menggenggam tangan KyuHyun lembut. "kalau ada seratus bunga asli dan satu yang imitasi, yang imitasilah yang akan CHwang berikan padamu" ujar ChangMin membuat KyuHyun langsung menatapnnya bingung. "karena yang palsulah yang akan bertahan dan tidak layu" lanjut ChangMin.

KyuHyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik obsidian ChangMin. "kepalsuan tetaplah palsu" ujar KyuHyun lirih.

ChangMin tertawa. "itu masalahmu nun, kau hanya melihat sisi negative kepalsuan. Yang palsu akan bertahan lebih lama dan perlahan akan menjadi asli" ujar ChangMin masih terkekeh.

KyuHyun terdiam. 'palsu mungkin akan bertahan lebih lama, tapi palsu tetaplah hanya tiruan Chwang. Tidak akan pernah bisa menyamai keindahan yang asli' batin KyuHyun tersenyum menatap tawa ChangMin.

ChangMin menghentikan tawanya melihat KyuHyun hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia mulai merasa ada yang salah dengan nunanya satu ini. "nun—"

"ah makanannya sudah datang!" seru KyuHyun memotong ucapan ChangMin. KyuHYun cemberut melihat pelayan itu meletakan sebotol wine. "kau pesan wine?" tanya KyuHyun.

"itu satu paket dengan steaknya" ujar ChangMin berkelit. Ia tau KyuHyun tak begitu menyukainya saat ia minum alcohol. KyuHyun menghela nafas lalu mulai makan steaknya perlahan. ChangMin diam – diam mencari arti dua nama bunga yang disebutkan KyuHyun.

'Gloxinia, cinta pada pandangan pertama. Scabiosa, cinta yang tidak beruntung, perpisahan'

*skip*

Pintu mahoni itu terbuka lebar oleh seorang pemuda berseragam senior high school. Pemuda itu menutup pintu kamarnya kesal lalu membanting dirinya di ranjang. "lelah" gumamnya pelan.

"lamanya" pemuda itu langsung terduduk menyadari seseorang tengah berada di kamarnya.

"Kyu nuna?" heran pemuda bernama ChangMin itu. "nuna kenapa duduk di mejaku?" tanya ChangMin mengamati KyuHyun yang membelakanginya.

KyuHyun terkekeh melihat reaksi pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. "mukamu bodoh" ejek KyuHyun menyadarkan ChangMin ke alamnya.

"apa yang nuna lakukan di situ" tanya ChangMin dingin.

KyuHyun tersenyum miring. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga ChangMin dapat melihat seluruh tubuhnya. diluruskannya kakinya, diayunkanya kakinya di bawah meja menjuntai indah hingga memperlihat paha putih mulusnya yang masih berhias bercak kemerahan hasil karya seorang Shim ChangMin. "tidak ada. hanya bermain ponsel" jawabnya acuh sambil memainkan ponselnya. "apa kau tidak gerah Min?" tanya KyuHyun.

ChangMin mengangguk. Ia melepas dan melempar kemeja sekolahnya ke sudut ranjang. diamatinya KyuHyun lekat. tubuh molek itu masih setia duduk di meja belajarnya sambil mengayunkan tungkai jenjangnya pelan. "kemejaku?" tanya ChangMin menyadari KyuHyun mengenakan kemeja putih tipis miliknya. KyuHyun mengamati dirinya sendiri lalu menggumam pelan. "sebenarnya nuna mau apa?" tanya ChangMin. Ia masih tak bisa menebak maksud KyuHyun tiba – tiba ada di kamarnya.

KyuHyun tersenyum miring. Ditatapnya ChangMin nakal. "hanya melakukan apa yang kau inginkan beberapa hari ini" jawabnya sedikit mendesah.

ChangMin menyerit. Ditatapnya kakak kelasnya itu bingung. "apa maksudnya?" tanya ChangMin.

KyuHyun menghela nafas panjang. "bodoh" decaknya kesal. KyuHyun berjalan menghampiri ChangMin dengan langkah sensual membuat manik kelam ChangMin terus melirik pahanya. "kau tidak ingat?" tanya KyuHyun melepas dasi ChangMin lalu mengalungkanya di lehernya. ChangMin menggeleng pelan membuat KyuHyun kembali menghela nafas. "akan ku ingatkan" bisiknya mengecup pipi ChangMin lalu kembali ke duduk di kursi meja belajar ChangMin.

KyuHyun menyibak surai eboninya sebahu itu sedikit. Dibukanya beberapa kancing kemejanya hingga memperlihatkan bra hitam berenda miliknya. KyuHyun sengaja menundukan tubuhnya lalu melipat kedua tanganya di atas meja. "ingat sesuatu?" tanya KyuHyun menggoda.

ChangMin meneguk ludahnya melihat belahan dada KyuHyun yang terhalang kemeja dan dasinya. ChangMin makin meremas kuat sprei kamarnya saat menyadari KyuHyun mengenakan lingree yang ia belikan tempo hari. "nun, bisa singkirkan dasinya?" tanya ChangMin sedikit kesal.

KyuHyun terkekeh pelan. Dimainkan ujung dasi milik ChangMin itu. "ini? Akan nuna singkirkan kalau kau berhasil mengingatnya Chwangh~" desah KyuHyun.

ChangMin menggeram rendah. "striptease, aku ingin melihat nuna striptease di depanku" desis ChangMin penuh ugresi.

"bingo! Sshh Ah akhirnya kejeniusanmu kembali" KyuHyun menjentikan jarinya sambil terkekeh. "Jadi nikmati pertunjukanku" ujar KyuHyun sambil mengedip genit. KyuHyun menekan tombol play pada playlistnya, memutar sebuah lagu erotis. KyuHyun kembali menundukan badannya membuat ChangMin dapat melihat jelas dada sintalnya meski terhalang oleh bra.

KyuHyun kembali menyibak rambutnya lalu mengelus leher jenjangnya sambil menatap ChangMin sensual. Jemari lentik itu bergerak mengusap dadanya. Mengusap dada sintal itu memutar lalu memainkan telunjuknya dibelahan dadanya sehingga telunjuk itu terjepit diantara dada besarnya. KyuHyun kembali memainkan kedua ujung dasi itu lalu menyelipkannya di belahan dadanya. Diremasnya kedua bongkahan kenyal itu membuat kedua ujung dasi itu semakin terselip di dadanya.

Setelah puas bermain dengan dadanya KyuHyun beralih duduk berbaring di atas meja. KyuHyun sengaja hanya mengancingkan bagian tengah kemejanya sehingga begitu KyuHyun membusungkan dadanya perut ratanya langsung terekspos. KyuHyun mengusap perut dan adanya sensual sambil menatap ChangMin sayu. "Chwang ahh~" desahnya pelan membuat adik kelasnya itu sedikit merinding.

KyuHyun beralih berjongkok di atas meja. Membuka lebar kedua pahanya sambil mengusapi pahanya. "Chwanghh~ pahaku penuh kiss markmu~" desah KyuHyun mengusapi bekas kiss mark ChangMin. "uwh nipleku juga~" KyuHyun menarik branya, memperlihatkan nipple kecoklatanya beberapa saat sebelum menutupinya lagi.

KyuHyun turun dari meja lalu berdiri membelakangi ChangMin. "apalagi punggungku, kau kan suka mengecupinya kalau kita doggy style" KyuHyun menurunkan kemeja ChangMin hingga memperlihatkan bahu dan punggungnya.

Ia melepas hotpantsnya lalu mengangkat kemejanya, memperlihatkan bokongnya yang berbalut G – String hitam. Dimainkan tali tipis itu sensual sambil melirik ChangMin. "Chwaangh~" desahnya pelan. KyuHyun menemupukan kedua sikunya pada meja sehingga ChangMin dapat melihat dengan jelas bokongnya.

Plak

KyuHyun menpar bokongnya sendiri cukup keras hingga kulit pucat itu sedikit kemerahan. Dilebarkannya kedua pipi pantatnya lalu diremasnya kuat. "enghh" desah KyuHyun keenakan. KyuHyun kembali mengusap – usap bokongnya sebelum duduk di atas meja lagi.

KyuHyun menatap CHangMin nakal sambil menggigit bibirnya. "jangan bengong" kekeh KyuHyun menyadari wajah bodoh ChangMin. KyuHyun melebarkan kedua pahanya lalu mengusap miss Vnya dari luar. "Chang~" panggil KyuHyun mendesah sambil meremas salah satu dadanya.

ChangMin hanya menggumam. Manik obsidiannya masih menatap lekat jemari KyuHyun yang bermain di Miss Vnya. "Mau masuk lagi?" tawar KyuHyun pelan. ChangMin langsung berlaih menatap caramel KyuHyun. Ia menyeringai kecil melihat betapa frustasinya KyuHyun sekarang.

"menginginkanku?" tanya ChangMin melangkah mendekati KyuHyun.

KyuHyun hanya mengangguk pelan. "aku ingin lil Chwang yang besar panjang dan berurat itu membobol lubangku dan menemenuhiku dengan spermamu yang kental itu Chwang~" desah KyuHyun menggesekan jarinya pada klirotisnya makin cepat. "aku ingin lubangku menjepit dan meremukan lil Chang—emph!"

ChangMin membungkam KyuHyun dengan lumatan brutal, sebelah tanganya beralih meremas dada KyuHyun sementara yang satunya mengusap pelan Miss V KyuHyun. "kupastikan kau bolos tiga hari nun" desis ChangMin disambut leguhan KyuHyun.

*skip*

ChangMin masih saja memangku KyuHyun di ranjang. Ia tak ingin melepaskan KyuHyun dari pelukannya. "nuna" ChangMin menatap KyuHyun dalam. "ada apa denganmu?" ChangMin mengusap pipi KyuHyun lembut.

KyuHyun diam tak menjawab, ia hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan ChangMin. "hanya memikirkan sesuatu" jawab KyuHyun pelan. ChangMin menatap KyuHyun tenang, ia terus mengusap pipi dan punggung KyuHyun lembut.

KyuHyun menatap ChangMin dalam, ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya membuat ChangMin makin bingung. KyuHyun menghela nafas panjang. "sebenarnya apa status kita?" tanya KyuHyun menatap ChangMin lekat. "kau sudah berkali – kali keluar di dalam Chwang" lanjut KyuHyun menundukan kepalanya.

"kau takut hamil nun?" tanya ChangMin lembut. KyuHyun diam membisu. ChangMin menghela nafasnya pelan. "nuna, tatap aku" ChangMin mengangkat dagu KyuHyun.

KyuHyun menatap CHangMin sendu. "apa kau sanggup melepasnya?" tanya KyuHYun.

"bagaimana denganmu?" tanya ChangMin balik.

KyuHyun memeluk leher ChangMin erat. "kau tau jawabanku Chwang" lirih KyuHyun.

ChangMin membeku. Usapannya pada punggung KyuHyun terhenti. "kau sangat mencintainya ya?" tanya ChangMin. ChangMin menundukan kepalanya dalam. "maaf seharusnya aku memang tidak muncul di kehidupan kalian" lirih ChangMin.

KyuHyun diam membisu. Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukanya pada leher ChangMin. "aku tidak tau lagi Min" gumam KyuHyun lirih.

ChangMin tersenyum getir. Ia mendorong KyuHyun menjauh dari tubuhnya. KyuHyun menatap ChangMin bingung saat pemuda jangkung itu beranjak dari ranjang. "Chang" panggil KyuHyun pelan saat pemuda itu membuka tas sekolahnya.

ChangMin kembali duduk di ranjang. "aku sudah menyiapkan ini sejak lama nun" ChangMin membuka sebuah kotak kecil. Memperlihatkan karung perak berbandul krystal biru tua. "aku tau kemarin, sekarang, besok atau bahkan lusa kita akan berpisah. Tidak akan ada lagi sentuhan, pelukan, ciuman. Tidak akan ada lagi semua itu" ujar ChangMin sambil memasangkan kalung itu pada leher KyuHyun.

ChangMin menatap sendu kalung pemberiannya berdampingan dengan kalung bulan pemberian SiWon. "aku tau saat ini akan tiba nun, kau tidak perlu menatapku sperti itu" ChangMin mengusap manik KyuHyun lembut.

"sebenarnya aku selalu berharap aku memiliki anak dari rahimmu, dengan begitu itu hadiah terbaikku, sebagai tanda aku pernah ada dalam hidupmu—"

"hanya pernah?" potong KyuHyun. "apa tak bisa selamanya?' tanya KyuHyun.

ChangMin tersenyum tipis. "yang kau butuhkan itu SiWon hyung, bukan aku" jawabnya kembali menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada KyuHyun. "aku tidak tau apa itu akan kau kenakan. Tapi itulah yang mewakili jiwamu bagiku" ujar CHangMin memberikan kotak itu pada genggaman KyuHyun.

KyuHyun terdiam. Ia langsung memeluk CHangMin erat. "jangan pergi" lirih KyuHyun tepat di leher ChangMin. "aku selalu ingin bersamamu Chwang" lanjutnya.

ChangMin diam. Ia memiliki JaeJoong, KyuHyun juga memiliki SiWon, tapi mereka berdua saling membutuhkan. "aku seharusnya tak menyentuhmu nun, aku sudah menodaimu….. bahkan aku sudah menanam benihku padamu. Maaf" ujar ChangMin menundukan kepalanya dalam – dalam.

"Chwaang" ujar KyuHyun lemah. Ia tak tau siapa yang memiliki hatinya sekarang. Baik SiWon ataupun ChangMin, keduanya sangat penting untuknya.

ChangMin memejamkan matanya. Ia tak mungkin bisa menjauhkan yeoja keras kepala dihadapannya tanpa perlawanan keras. "nuna" lirih CHangMin. "berapa kali aku menyakitimu?" tanya CHangMin.

"KyuHyun terdiam. "entahlah. Seberapa kalipun kau membuatku menangis. Aku selalu mampu membuka pintu hatiku untukmu" jawab KyuHyun lirih.

"kalau begitu kali ini tutuplah. Jangan pernah membukanya lagi"

Srak

ChangMin mendorong bahu KyuHyun kasar lalu berdiri. Ia langsung mengenakan pakainya dengan cepat. Ia mengambil seputung rokok lalu menyalakannya. "biarkan aku menjadi sperti dulu" ujar ChangMin menyesap rokoknya. 'karena mencintaimu adalah sebuah dosa' lanjut ChangMin dalam hati.

KyuHyun langsung merebut rokok ChangMin. "Tidak! Tidak akan pernah!" ujar KyuHyun nyaris berteriak.

"kenapa? bukankah aku hanya ambisimu?" tanya ChangMin santai membuat KyuHyun tertegun. "aku menyadarinya aku hanya ambisimu nun. Yang kita kejar hanya ambisi. Yang kita dapatkan hanya sex" lanjut ChangMin membuat kedua tangan KyuHyun mengepal kuat.

"kau" KyuHyun hanya mampu menggeram.

ChangMin menyeringai lebar. "sadarkah kau nun? Kau menggerang dan mendesah di bawahku tanpa status yang jelas. Bukankah kau tidak ada bedanya dengan pelacur?" tanya ChangMin menatap KyuHyun rendah.

PLAK

"diam kau Shim" desis KyuHyun.

ChangMin tersenyum setan. KyuHyun sudah berada dibawah kendalinya sekarang. "tapi sekarang setelah kupikir – pikir. Kau pasti tidak mau membesarkan anakku. Jika memang ada yang hidup….. aborsi saja—"

BUAGH

"DIAM KAU BRENGSEK!" teriak KyuHyun marah. Ia baru saja melayangkan tinjunya pada ChangMin. KyuHyun langsung mendudukan tubuhnya di ranjang, tenaganya menghilang setelah melihat darah di sudut bibir ChangMin.

ChangMin menatap KyuHyun ogah – ogahan membuat KyuHyun makin muak. pemuda jangkung itu menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya. "lalu kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?" desis KyuHyun marah.

"semua apa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menjanjikan padaku jika aku menang olimpiade aku boleh menyentuhmu" jawab ChangMin enteng sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"kau" KyuHyun hanya menggeram. Ia sudah kehabisan kata – kata sehingga emosinya hanya disalurkan dengan meremas kuat sprei kamarnya. "kau pernah bilang padaku untuk berhenti mengagumi bintang dan mulai mengangumi matahari—"

"itu dulu nun" ChangMin membuang pandanganya dari manik caramel KyuHyun. Ia tau KyuHyun amat terluka sekarang. "sekarang kau apa terserah. Mau menjauhiku terserah!" ChangMin membalikan badannya. KyuHyun memejamkan matanya erat. Air mata mulai menitik dari maniknya. "soal matahari dan bintang itu…. Kau tak perlu kawathir, tetaplah lihat bintangmu karena aku akan menjadi matahari untuk orang lain—"

"keluar" lirih KyuHyun.

"soal aku mencintaimu. Itu hanya sebatas adik pada kakaknya, tidak seperti pasangan kekasih" ujar ChangMin santai.

"KELUAAR!" jerit KyuHyun keras membuat ChangMin kaget. Bahu tegapnya seketika melorot melihat refleksi KyuHyun melalui cermin didepanya. Rambut berantakan, bahunya bergetar kuat menandakan ia tengah menahan tangisnya sementara maniknya menatap nyalang padanya.

"aku akan keluar" ChangMin melangkah menuju pintu. Begitu tanganya menggapai kenop ia mendengar isakan pelan membuat dirinya sedikit goyah. "maaf membuatmu bingung nuna. Seharusnya dulu aku tak kembali padamu"

Blam

KyuHyun memejamkan matanya mencoba menetralkan emosinya. Dibukanya kotak berwarna merah pemberian ChangMin. KyuHyun tak mampu menahan iskannya. Ia hanya mampu mendekap erat kotak perhiasan itu.

*flashback*

"kau tidak ingin mencoba perhiasan nun?" tawar ChangMin.

KyuHyun berpikir sejenak. "sebenarnya iya. Tapi aku ingin mnedapatnya dari orang yang menyayangiku" jawab KyuHyun.

ChangMin menarik KyuHyun ke salah satu toko perhiasan. "bantu aku untuk memilih nun, dia orang yang special untukku" ujar CHangMin tersenyum lebar.

"jae eoni?' tanya KyuHyun.

ChangMin menggeleng. "bukan. Seleranya benar – benar mirip denganmu nun" ujar ChangMin.

"kau ingin mengikatnya?" tanya KyuHyun.

"engg" CHangMin hanya menggumam ragu.

"berikan saja cincin untuknya jika kau benar- benar menginginkannya" jawab KyuHyun melihat – lihat etalase cincin. "kalau aku sih itu" KyuHyun menunjuk sebuah cincin perak dengan ornament bunga teratai dan Kristal –Kristal biru disekitarnya.

"kenapa tertai?' tanya ChangMin.

"tertai hidup di tanah berlumpur namun tetap cantik" jawab KyuHyun masih mengamati cincin itu.

ChangMin tersenyum. Ia langsung membeli cincin itu. "aku penasaran siapa orang itu CHwang" ujar KyuHyun pelan.

ChnagMin menatap KyuHyun bingung lalu tertawa pelan. "kau akan tau nanti nuna sayang" kekehnya.

*flashback end*

KyuHyun mengusap air matanya cepat. Ditekuknya kedua lututnya di atas ranjang lalu dipeluknya erat. "aku bahkan belum memberi tau tentangmu" gumam KyuHyun melirik perutnya lalu kembali menangis.

*skip*

*Canada 5 years later*

"Mommy~~~~!" bocah bersurai hitam legam itu terus berlari menghindari kejaran ibunya.

"heii MinHwaa jangan lari teruuus!" seru ibunya berusaha menangkap bocah yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari pahanya itu. "yak Cho MinHwa!" teriak KyuHyun menyadari anaknya sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

KyuHyun berjalan di sekitar taman sambil memanggil nama anaknya. "anak itu tidak pernah bisa diam ya" KyuHyun mendengus kesal.

Bruk

MinHwa tiba – tiba saja sudah menubruk kakinya. "Mommy" MinHwa menunjukan cengirannya sambill mengangkat beberapa batang lollipop.

KyuHyun menyerit heran. "dapat dari mana?" tanyanya menggendong MinHwa.

"paman itu" jawab MinHwa sambil menunjuk seorang pria berhodie merah.

"hai nuna" sapanya membuat KyuHyun melemas. "I found you" lirihnya membuat KyuHyun mundur selangkah.

"Mom, what happen?" tanya MinHwa bingung melihat KyuHyun mulai memucat.

KyuHyun terus menatap pria di depannya itu takut. "Ch—Chwang" lirihnya.

"aku senang kau masih mengingatku nun" ujar ChangMin tersenyum.

KyuHyun memejamkan matanya lalu menatap nyalang ChangMin. "apa maumu?" tanya KyuHyun to the point.

"nuna aku tau aku salah—"

"langsung saja Mr. Shim" ujar KyuHyun lugas membuat ChangMin tersentak. Ia tau saat KyuHyun sudah memanggil marga berati dia benar – benar marah. "MinHwa, pergilah ke toko bibi Jess, nanti mom jemput di sana" ujar KyuHyun mengecup sayang pipi anaknya lalu menurunkanya dari gendongan.

MinHwa hanya menatap heran ibunya lalu berjalan menuju toko bibinya itu. ChangMin terus mengamati bocah 4 tahun itu. "apa tidak apa – apa membiarkanya sendiri?" tanya ChangMin.

"MinHwa sudah biasa" jawab KyuHyun dingin.

ChangMin kembali mengamati KyuHyun. Ia tersenyum menyadari KyuHyun sehat – sehat saja. "kau semakin cantik nun" ujar ChangMin tulus namun KyuHyun tak meresponnya. ChangMin menghela nafas, padahal tadi ia benar – benar tulus mengatakannya. Lihat saja rambutnya yang dulu sebahu sudah memanjang se punggung, tubuhnya tinggi sempai, dan jangan lupakan dadanya yang semakin besar. ChangMin buru – buru menampar pipinya pelan. 'otak ku memang tidak bisa jauhh – jauh dari itu ya' runtuk CHangMin dalam hati.

"katakan saja apa maumu" ujar KyuHyun dingin.

ChangMin menghela nafas. KyuHyun tak mau bermain – main rupanya. "maaf—"

"aku sudah memaafkanmu" potong KyuHyun membuat ChangMin kembali menghela nafas. "jika kau hanya menginginkan itu maka aku—"

Grep

"dengarkan dulu sampai selesai" bisik ChangMin memeluk KyuHyun erat.

"lepaasss" KyuHyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan ChangMin namun tak pisa. "Hey Mr. Shim lepaskan aku!" seru KyuHyun menginjak kaki ChangMin dengan heelsnya.

ChangMin sedikit meringis namun ia tetap mengungkung KyuHyun. "nuna dengarkan aku dulu" paksa ChangMin.

KyuHyun menghela nafas pelan. Ia lelah memberontak. "katakan, kau hanya punya waktu lima menit" ujar KyuHyun.

ChangMin tersenyum kecil. "itu cukup" ChangMin mengeratkan pelukannya, memastikan KyuHyun tetap mendengarnya. "aku kacau tanpamu nun" bisik ChangMin tepat di telinga KyuHyun membuat perempuan bersuarai eboni itu sedikit tersentak.

"setelah kau menghilang tak ada lagi yang bisa mengendalikan emosiku, setiap aku dan jae bertengkar aku selalu mabuk – mabukan. aku benar – benar kacau tanpa nasehatmu" ChangMin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu KyuHyun. "kumohon maafkan aku nun" ChangMin semakin melesakan wajahnya.

KyuHyun terdiam. Ia dapat merasakan bahunya basah oleh air mata ChangMin. Diusapnya tangan ChangMin lembut. "nuna sudah memaafkanmu" lirih KyuHyun.

ChangMin buru – buru melepaskan pelukannya. "maaf aku lancang memelukmu" gumam ChangMin.

KyuHyun menatap ChangMin bingung. "sebenarnya ada apa dengamu Min?" tanya KyuHyun.

"tidak ada apa – apa ko, anakmu manis" ujar ChangMin tiba – tiba. "benar – benar seperti ibunya. Sayang kepolosan ibunya harus munurun padanya" gumam CHangMin mengamati MinHwa bermain dengan seorang wanita.

KyuHyun mengamati ChangMin bingung. "hah?" tanya KyuHyun.

"ah tidak apa – apa nun, aku hanya takut kelak akan ada orang sepertiku yang melukainya" gumam ChangMin menundukan kepalanya.

"orang brengsek?" tanya KyuHyun frontal membuat ChangMin menggaruk tengkuknya malu. "lebih baik dia menuruni ibunya kan dari pada menuruni kebrengsekan ayahnya" ujar KyuHyun santai sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

ChangMin menatap KyuHyun bingung. "maksudnya?" tanya ChangMin.

KyuHyun melangkah meninggalkan ChangMin. "pikir saja sendiri" jawabnya acuh sambil berlari menuju MinHwa.

"ayahnya orang brengsek?" gumam ChangMin. "apa mungkin? NUNAA!" ChangMin langsung berlari mengejar KyuHyun. Ditubruknya perempuan manis itu hingga keduanya terjatuh ke tumpukan guguran daun maple.

"Yak apa – apaan kau ini!?" jerit KyuHyun menjitak kepala ChangMin.

ChangMin mengaduh sebentar lalu kembali menatap KyuHyun serius. "dia anakku?" tanya ChangMin serius.

KyuHyun memalingkan wajahnya. "siapa yang keluar tiga kali di dalam?" ujar KyuHyun lirih dengan wajah merah padam.

"huh?" ChangMin menatap KyuHyun bingung. Ingatanya kembali berputar menuju kenangan – kenangan panasnya bersama KyuHyun. "o—oh aku keluar tiga kali di dalam" cengir ChangMin membuat sebuah jitakan kembali mampir ke kepalanya.

"jadi dia anakku?" tanya ChangMin dijawab anggukan KyuHyun. "astaga nuna aku senang sekali!" ChagMin memeluk KyuHyun erat. "aku tak menyangka aku benar – benar punya anak yang tumbuh dari rahimu" ChangMin mengecupi seluruh wajah KyuHyun membuat kulit pucat itu berubah merah.

KyuHyun berusaha memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dan Changmin tapi pria itu malah makin menempel padanya. "Chwaang berat~" keluh KyuHyun.

"akan kuubah marga kalian jadi Shim secepatnya!" ujar ChangMin semangat sambil mengecup cincin pemberianya di telunjuk KyuHyun.

"a—apa!?" kaget KyuHyun. "tidak secepat itu!" seru KyuHyun membuat ChangMin kembali layu. "sembuhkan dulu ini" KyuHyun menunjuk dadanya.

ChangMin tersenyum. Ia mengecup dada KyuHyun sekilas lalu melumat bibir KyuHyun lembut. "aku akan menyembuhkannya" bisik ChangMin di sela ciumannya. KyuHyun hanya mengangguk sambil berharap dalam hatinya.

"AUNTY JESS! MOMMY DICIUM ORANG ASIING!" jerit MinHwa.

"YAAA BERANI BERANINYA KAU MENCIUM ADIK SEPUPUKU!" seuru Jessica berlari kearah ChangKyu sambil membawa sebuah sapu taman.

"sepertinya kau harus lari" kekeh KyuHyun meliha betapa berapi – apinya Jessica.

"apa?" tanya ChangMin bingung bercapur panic.

"KEMARI KAU BRENGSEEK!" teriak Jessica mengehar ChangMin yang sudah berlari kalang kabut.

'sepertinya brengsek adalah nama tengahku' batin ChangMin nelangsa sambil berlari sekuat tenaga.

 _ **-END-**_

Yosh im comeback with new ff /ditimpuk reader/

Kalau kalian perhatikan aku rajin update ff itu dimusim" ujian karena aku stress

Mangaap kalo ndaa hoot. Otak mesum baru setengah bangun ini (aku ngrasa ni ff fail bgt)

Yaaa bagi yang menanyakan kelanjutan the beginning of the end… sabar ya aku lagi bertapa cari inspirasi buat chap 10 (pdhl chap 11 udh jd -_- )

Oh ya maapkan daku untuk event ChangKyu kmaren yaaa T^T

Sebenernya itu masih ada lanjutannya tp blm selesai. Datanya aku taruh flashdish tp mlh ikut ke format.

Jadi tunggakan ffku ada 2 ya kan?

Aku antara nglanjutin the beginning atau one shootku dulu baru lanjutan Sweet Pie

Harap sabar menunggu author labil yang lagi terjebak percintaan rp/?


End file.
